Bendita Inocencia
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: — ¡Papá, papá! ¿Por qué le dices zanahoria a mama? —interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz ilusionada de su primogénito que se le acerco corriendo.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **del famoso y talentoso Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi-sempai). El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC.

**Rating**: " K+ "

**Numero de palabras: 789**

**Autor: C**ereciito17 o **B**etsy **U**chiha "**S**ong **H**yo **W**oonk"

**N/A: H**ola, esta es mi primer OS hecho de esta pareja. Realmente no se si les llegue a gustar. Aunque, no sé si sea una historia muy original, pero espero y les guste es mi primer historia aquí y pues estoy realmente ansiosa por ver cuál será su aceptación por el escrito, debo mencionarles que solo llevo 15 minutos desde que lo escribí y pues no he tenido tiempo para ver si la coherencia de las ideas y la ortografía es buena. Por favor sean mis críticas, y si alguna cosa me ha salido mal que pueda arreglarla. Cuídense y _que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

**Sumary: **— ¡Papá, papá! ¿Por qué le dices zanahoria a mama? —interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz ilusionada de su primogénito que se le acerco corriendo.

* * *

**Bendita Inocencia**

_By: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha_

"Tienes tanto encanto como una babosa muerta." - **Haymitch a Katniss(THG)**

**Capitulo Único**

Su vida era relativamente tranquila, la cuarta guerra ninja había llegado a su fin, hubo demasiadas bajas en ese tiempo. Pero llevándolos a los de la Alianza a la victoria. Había formado una familia, y no podía llegar a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, le costó mucho convencer a su exasperante esposa aceptarlo, esta seguía empeñada en que estaba enamorada del Uchiha menor. Pero la realidad la golpeo en la cara dándole una fuerte bofetada cuando este contrajo matrimonio con su _"Molesta mujer" _como Sasuke solía decir, aquella mujer que lo estuvo esperando a lo largo de toda su vida.

Se encontraban en la playa, Suigetsu miraba como el atardecer llegaba, sin apartar sus orbes lilas del infante pelirrojo y tomando agua de su inseparable cantimplora recordó aquella inocencia cuando niño que él poseía, cuando no estaba lleno de venganza y dolor.

— ¡Papá, papá! ¿Por qué le dices zanahoria a mama? —interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz ilusionada de su primogénito que se le acerco corriendo.

_Glup…_

El hombre de ojos violetas solo trago en seco, si su bella y delicada esposa se enteraba lo que le había preguntado su pequeño. Estaba seguro que lo molería a golpes y no le permitiría tocarla en una buena temporada.

Sin sexo

No, esa era la peor tortura en la que podía encontrarse.

—Bue… Bueno veras—Respondió nerviosamente el albino, no encontraba la manera de salir de aquella situación.

¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué cuando era más jóvenes le gustaba hacer rabiar a la pelirroja? ¿Qué le excitaba cuando ponía esa mueca sicótica en su cara? ¿Qué lo único que le provocaba era estamparla en la primera pared que encontrara y hacerla suya de todas las maneras posibles?

¡NO! Definitivamente no podría decirle aquello, a su pequeño hijo.

—Bueno veras pequeño, le digo así a tu madre porque ama comer zanahorias— Contesto un muy seguro Suigetsu.

—Ah, yo no sabía eso Otousan—Contesto el pequeño pelirrojo en un susurro.

—Si…Si así mi pequeño saltamontes—

—Ah entonces cuando dices, "Te gusta esto zanahoria, quieres más" es ¿Porque le estas dando a mama de comer zanahorias? —Pregunto con inocencia el niño.

"¡JODER!" —Pensó Suigetsu.

—Sí, así es— Contesto sonrojado, y sin nada más que decir.

—Ok, entiendo… Entonces cuando escuche eso no entrare a su cuarto, ¡YO ODIO COMER ZANAHORIAS! —Exclamo el pelirrojo.

—Sí, no entres—Atino a contestar el albino a su hijo mientras veía como este se retiraba a jugar en la orilla de la playa.

—Bendita inocencia —masculla el albino, para jurar que tratarían de ser lo más discretos posibles en lo que se refería al sexo, para no causarle un daño emocional a su pequeño, Sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció este pequeño capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Es una total mierda y/o bazofia? ¿Mata la vista humana? Sí les gusto háganmelo saber con un ¡RR! Y sí no de igual manera háganmelo saber. Ya saben se acepta de todo desde felicitaciones hasta tomatazos.**

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
